<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Post-Gala Celebration by MoonlightMav</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29843691">Post-Gala Celebration</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightMav/pseuds/MoonlightMav'>MoonlightMav</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Roar with Me [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys Kissing, French Kissing, Kissing, Light Bondage, M/M, Neck Kissing, Stripping, Sweet/Hot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:40:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29843691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightMav/pseuds/MoonlightMav</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Fairy Gala mission had been a success and the weather at Night Raven College was finally back to normal. But before changing out of his modeling clothes, Leona had promised Ruggie another show.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ruggie Bucchi/Leona Kingscholar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Roar with Me [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Post-Gala Celebration</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(Ruggie is aged up to be 18 in this story.)</p><p>Warnings: low-key smut, but also it gets *intense*</p><p>Word Count: 2,201</p><p>This is a direct continuation of the part 2 that @patchyegg87 (on Tumblr) wrote; the first few paragraphs here are taken from the last few paragraphs of part 2 for a smoother transition.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>"Hahahah! Whoa, h-hey, slow down for a minute! Careful on the clothes, big guy, they're expensive!" <b><br/></b></p><p>"Oh?" Leona paused, going still before retracting away to loom over him. "Is this your not-so-subtle way of telling me you wanna take them off, then . . ?"</p><p>". . . Mmmaybe." Ruggie's tongue teasingly poked out of his grin while his legs wrapped themselves around Leona's waist, securing him close. ". . . Mind giving me a good show while you do so?"</p><p>"Heh, fine . . . You better keep your eyes on me the whole time, though, got it?" And his rough hand came up to undo a section of his robes, revealing his bare chest underneath.</p><p>"Oh, that ain't gonna be a problem, believe me . . ."    </p><p>Leona leaned down and kissed Ruggie deeply. He couldn’t help it; seeing the hungry look in Ruggie’s eyes, made him feel a certain hunger himself.  </p><p>“Woah!” Ruggie pushed him away playfully, his legs unwrapping from Leona’s waist. “I thought you were gonna give me a show first?” He sat up and leaned back on his arms.</p><p>“I’ll give you a show, alright,” a smile tugged at the corner of his lips when he saw Ruggie’s eyes drop to his torso as he slowly unwrapped his robe. </p><p>Leona pulled the sash from his shoulders and tossed it on the bed, making sure it brushed against Ruggie’s face. </p><p>He shrugged off his robe, slowly sliding it down his arms and throwing it aside with a flourish; the embroidered fabric swooshing to the floor.</p><p>He flipped his hair over his shoulder like he would on the runway, and looked down at Ruggie, who was staring at him with eager eyes and legs still spread on either side of him.</p><p>He held Ruggie’s gaze and slowly leaned forward, putting his hands on Ruggie’s thighs and squeezing.  </p><p>Ruggie gave a small gasp and his eyes rolled back, his weakening arms barely propping him up on the bed. </p><p>“Hey,” Leona whispered over him, “eyes on me, little fairy.” He slowly ran his hands up the inside of Ruggie’s thighs and placed them on his hips.</p><p>Ruggie looked at Leona and tried to steady his breathing. After all the time they had spent together, Leona still had the same effect on him as when they first started dating. His lips parted in anticipation as Leona slid his hands up to his body and gradually leaned in closer, pushing him down on the bed and never breaking eye contact even for a moment.</p><p>He felt Leona’s warm breath on his lips, not quite touching, and his hands working deftly on the buttons of his robes. Ruggie didn’t want a show anymore. He just wanted Leona.</p><p>He reached up and grabbed Leona’s necklace, pulling him down and at last tasting his lips.  </p><p>They moved against each other, and Ruggie felt his robes open as the last buttons were unclasped.</p><p>He felt Leona’s hand caress his stomach, touching every inch and slowly sliding up. His skin rang like a thousand bells wherever Leona made contact, and the rest of him longed for his touch. By the time Leona had reached his chest, he was panting and grasping at his hair, pulling him even closer.   </p><p>Leona started to untie Ruggie’s scarf and remembered the first time he had kissed his neck; it was softer than he could have imagined and Ruggie gave the most alluring gasps as he nibbled it. </p><p>Since then, the thought of removing Ruggie’s scarf had always excited him. His breathing quickened at the memory, and suddenly he had trouble undoing the knot.</p><p>Ruggie smiled against Leona’s lips as he felt him struggling with his scarf. Leona had always been impatient; he loved to tease Ruggie but he could never do it for long before losing control himself. </p><p>Sensing the waver in Leona’s resolve gave Ruggie an idea. He reached up and brushed his hand against Leona’s ear. </p><p>The effect was instantaneous; Leona flinched and inhaled sharply, his fingers tugging more insistently on Ruggie’s scarf.</p><p>Ruggie softly bit Leona’s lip and continued stroking his ear, his other hand clenched in his hair. </p><p>Leona gave a shaky sigh as he pushed himself onto Ruggie, pressing their bodies together.</p><p>Ruggie almost lost himself in the feeling of their bare chests and stomachs rubbing against each other, but he reminded himself of what he intended to do. </p><p>He helped Leona untie his scarf, thinking that he had to move fast because if Leona managed to press his mouth to his neck, he might forget about his plan entirely.</p><p>Once the knot was undone, Ruggie slid his hand down to the small of Leona’s back and dug his nails in. </p><p>Leona gasped, lifting himself a little off of Ruggie. </p><p>Ruggie slipped to the side and flipped over Leona, his hands pushing down on Leona’s chest. He gave himself a moment to enjoy Leona’s shocked expression and kissed him deeply, his tongue reaching in as far as it could into Leona’s inviting mouth. </p><p>Leona moved to embrace Ruggie, but Ruggie gently took his hands and put them above his head, intertwining their fingers. He’d always adored holding Ruggie’s hand, and holding both of them right now while their tongues and bodies stroked each other had him trembling with exhilaration. </p><p>Ruggie grazed his fangs along his jawline and ran his fingernails down his stomach, pressing deep and making his skin more sensitive. Gratifying sensations washed over him in waves and merged into a single desire to pull Ruggie closer. </p><p>He froze. He couldn’t move his arms.</p><p>His eyes snapped open and he saw Ruggie’s face above him, smirking. He glanced up at the headboard.</p><p>“Ruggie, you bastard,” he glared at him, but his voice came out shaking.  </p><p>His wrists were tied to the bedposts, using Ruggie’s scarf and the sash from his robe. He tried pulling but neither of them budged. </p><p>Ruggie snickered and kissed him playfully on the nose. </p><p>“How did you―”</p><p>Ruggie kissed his lips. “I just used my Unique Magic to stop your arms from moving while I tied them. It was way easier than I thought; you didn’t even notice.” </p><p>He slipped a finger inside the waistband of Leona’s pants and ran it across the front, pulling slightly, “You must really be into me.”</p><p>“Hnngh,” Leona grunted, his hips involuntarily jerking up. He wanted to yell at Ruggie but he couldn’t seem to form words in his mind.</p><p>“I know my Unique Magic is called ‘Laugh With Me’,” Ruggie gently touched Leona’s cheek, “but you can make whatever sound you like.” He bit down on Leona’s collarbone with his fangs, at the same time grabbing his tail and squeezing.</p><p>“Agh!” Leona groaned and arched his back; the sweet intensity making his vision go black for a second.</p><p>Ruggie giggled, “I like that sound too.”</p><p>Leona raised his head and caught Ruggie’s mouth in his. Ruggie met him with enthusiasm, taking off his robe and positioning himself comfortably on top of Leona.</p><p>Leona wanted to touch Ruggie so badly, but no matter how hard he tried, his bonds held him back. His senses felt heightened as Ruggie’s body undulated on top of his; each shaky breath, each strand of his hair being pulled into Ruggie’s grasp, every teasing flick of Ruggie’s tongue; each touch made him feel more alive.</p><p>The bed rocked as Leona continued pulling against his restraints; soft growls of frustration and pleasure emanating from his throat.</p><p>Ruggie pulled away and smiled mischievously, “Crewel would get mad if you tear that sash, you know.”</p><p>Green flames seemed to dance in Leona’s eyes. “You think I give a damn about Crewel right now?” he scowled, panting.</p><p>Ruggie snickered. He went back to Leona’s lips and put his arms around him, removing his necklace and tossing it on the table. He slowly grazed his fingernails up and down his neck and chest, feeling elated as Leona’s body bucked under him. This was the first time he had done something as daring as tying up Leona, and he was ecstatic at how the big lionman was responding.  </p><p>A rough growl and a loud crack startled Ruggie. </p><p>He looked up in time to see the bedpost break off, still attached to the end of his silver scarf. He barely had time to be surprised before the other bedpost followed, dangling at the end of the gold and white sash. </p><p>Leona moved swiftly and pinned Ruggie under him, immediately burying his face in his neck; Ruggie’s eyes fell close and his breathing came in gasps as Leona bit and licked his sensitive skin, the softness of his tongue brushing away the sting of his fangs.  </p><p>Leona yanked the sash and scarf off his wrists and laced his fingers through Ruggie’s, pinning his arms to the bed. The desire to touch Ruggie had been burning Leona from the inside; now it consumed him, fueled by Ruggie’s shivering breaths.   </p><p>Leona let go of Ruggie’s hands and his kisses went down to his chest and then his stomach. </p><p>He reached Ruggie’s belly button; he swirled his tongue inside and a growl rose from his throat. </p><p>“Leona..!” Ruggie groaned loudly and his hips bucked as the vibrations from Leona’s growl reached his abdomen; he was afraid he’d rip the bedsheets from how tightly he was gripping them.</p><p>He seemed to feel Leona’s tongue all over his body at once, and somehow he wanted to feel more. </p><p>As if reading his mind, Leona pounced on his lips again, his hands running over his chest, his hips, his stomach, his waist. </p><p>Ruggie heard himself panting as Leona’s hands found their way to his pants; Leona hooked his thumbs under his waistband―</p><p>There was a loud knock at the door. “Hey, Leona,” Jack’s voice called from the other side.</p><p>They both looked up, breathing heavily. Leona’s hands still at Ruggie’s pants, and Ruggie’s hands clutching at Leona’s hair.</p><p>“The other residents are throwing a celebration because the weather’s finally fixed,” Jack said.</p><p>Leona rolled his eyes and huffed, flopping down on the bed beside Ruggie.</p><p>“We heard what you and Ruggie did, and… we just wanted to thank you.”</p><p>“Go away, Jack!” Leona yelled at him.</p><p>“Should I just bring up some food, then?” Jack, like all Savanaclaw residents, was used to Leona’s temper.</p><p>“No!” Ruggie replied quickly, suddenly remembering they didn’t lock the door. “We’ll be right out.”</p><p>“Oh,” Jack sounded surprised, “Ruggie’s there, too.” He cleared his throat, “Um, anyway, the celebration’s gonna start in about 20 minutes. You guys just uh… join us whenever you’re ready.”</p><p>They heard his footsteps walking away.</p><p>Leona looked at Ruggie.</p><p>“I panicked!” Ruggie said. “The door’s not locked, what if he decided to open it?”</p><p>“Well what’s he gonna do?” Leona replied irritably. Jack was smart, and from the way he spoke before he left, he already had an idea of what he and Ruggie were doing anyway. </p><p>“I didn’t want him to see―” Ruggie sighed, “Nevermind.” Leona really had no shame.</p><p>“Come here,” Leona pulled him into an embrace, leaning against the headboard and laying Ruggie’s head on his chest. “For someone so easily scared, you got a lot of nerve tying me up like that.”</p><p>Ruggie snickered and looked up at him. “Oh shut up, you love me.”</p><p>Leona sighed, staring at Ruggie’s gentle grey eyes. He could look at them forever. “Yeah, I do.”</p><p>Ruggie was caught off-guard; he wasn’t expecting Leona to respond so seriously. He smiled, “The first time you told me that was when you visited me over winter break.” </p><p>Leona chuckled, “I remember, it got really hot after that. I’m pretty sure your grandma heard us.” </p><p>“Well, yeah,” Ruggie snuggled closer. “Did you have to growl so much?”</p><p>“You know my tail is sensitive!” Leona said defensively, his cheeks warming at the memory of what Ruggie did that night.</p><p>Ruggie giggled, “Yeah, I do.”</p><p>Leona pinched his cheek hard.</p><p>“Ow!” </p><p>“It’s your fault I have broken bedposts now.”</p><p>“<em>My</em> fault? <em>You</em> broke your bed,” Ruggie still remembered the thrilling fear he felt when he saw Leona break free. </p><p>“Better than breaking the sash, right?” Leona smirked. “At least Crewel won’t get mad.”</p><p>“You give a damn about Crewel now?”  </p><p>Leona shrugged. “I just don’t wanna have to explain the reason for a torn sash.”</p><p>Ruggie snickered, “You mean you don’t wanna explain how I outsmarted you.”</p><p>Leona raised his eyebrow at him, “I’ll get you back for that, you know.” </p><p>“Is that a promise?” Ruggie batted his eyelashes innocently.</p><p>The expression in Leona’s eyes changed and Ruggie’s playful smile melted.</p><p>Leona smirked, “Jack said 20 minutes, right?” He leaned in closer, holding Ruggie’s gaze and placing his hand on his thigh.</p><p>Ruggie’s heartbeat quickened; he couldn’t look away. </p><p>Leona put his lips next to Ruggie’s ear and spoke quietly, “I can do a lot in 20 minutes.”</p><p>Ruggie swallowed as he felt Leona’s lips brush against his ear. Leona’s hand started sliding up his inner thigh; his breathing shook and his eyes were already halfway closed.</p><p>Leona kissed his lips softly and whispered, “Now you’ll <em>experience</em> a good show, little fairy.”</p><p>Ruggie exhaled as he was gently pushed down onto the soft mattress and Leona’s hand climbed even higher on his thigh... </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>